The invention relates to a cuboidal pack made of (thin) cardboard, especially for cigarettes, consisting of an (inner) box part and a cup-like casing surrounding said box part in closed postion, said casing having a push-out opening and a side wall situated opposite thereof, the box part and the casing being sliedeable relative to one another.
Packs of this type are known in the art, their advantage being that they can be operated with one hand. To take out a cigarettes, the box part is partially pushed out of the casing via an actuating opening formed in the side wall of the casing. Expediently, the pack is provided with a mechanical lock, preventing the box part from being completely pushed out of the casing.
The specific design of such packs makes them more difficult to be produced on high-performance packaging machines. Handling the casing is particularly difficult, since it has to be folded from a complex blank and then united with the box part.